The Wrestling Hoodie
by OwlGirl517
Summary: Hazel hated being bored in History class, Roman history gets boring after learning about it for two weeks. So, her friend decides to ditch in the middle of class. Who knew that ditching could lead to something more?


Hazel never thought she was the type to day dream, ever. But here she was, day dreaming in history class. Watching a movie about Roman history wasn't on top of Hazel's most exciting things to do.

She felt something flick her arm and softly land on the floor. Looking down on the right, there was a piece of paper folded like a mini triangle. She picked it up and looked for the owner but everyone seemed bored or watching the movie.

She opened up the paper and saw writing on it.

 _Look at Chiron. I think he's asleep. -FZ_

Hazel looked at the note again before looking at Chiron. The teacher was starting to drift off. But not asleep yet.

She took out a pen and wrote underneath the original writing. _Not yet, give him five more minutes.-HL_

She looked around the classroom as she folded the paper back to the original form. She spotted her target to the back right of her. FZ was looking right at her, smiling a tiny bit. He was muscular, handsome Asian face.

Hazel remembered when he first came to the school a couple of years ago. Nervous, still hasn't gone through puberty and a bit chubby. Hazel instantly befriended him, knowing how tough it was to be the new kid.

She saw the triangle land on her desk.

 _He's out. Want to go?_

Hazel turned back to face him and gave a slight nod.

She slowly got up, careful not to make a sound as she left the classroom. The last thing she needed was attention drawn to her.

She slipped out and walked through the deserted halls. It was still the middle of the day and everyone was in class.

She waited for him by their usual spot, by the staircase that had a door that lead outside. Luckily it was a lunch period, so that door was open for students to have lunch outside.

It took him three minutes, enough time so no one would get suspicious of them leaving.

"So, that movie was boring. I don't understand why Chiron is forcing Roman history down our throats." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Hazel didn't want herself to blush right in front of him. She knew he was just being friendly but she didn't think of him like that. After a couple of weeks with him, even before he changed into the muscular man he is now, she liked him.

"Apparently it's super important." She replied, smiling. "But two weeks of learning Roman history is boring."

"No kidding." He walked with her to a small grassy area and they sat down.

She felt his arm lift from her shoulders. "So, are we hanging out tonight?"

"Yeah, after wrestling."

"I know. I know. You have that match coming up tomorrow." She sighed.

"And you'll be there."

"Of course."

A cool spring breeze came over them and Hazel shivered. She wasn't planning on going outside, so she just had on a light long sleeve shirt and jeans.

He noticed and took off the wrestling hoodie he was wearing and gave it to her, leaving him in a short sleeve shirt that showed off muscular arms.

"Frank, I don't-"

"You're cold. You should take it." He told her, leaving it on her lap. "Besides, purple looks better on you than me."

She smiled a tiny bit and put on the hoodie, warming up. "Thanks."

She took a deep breath and she could smell him on the hoodie.

"You're welcome. I'm suppose to give my hoodie to someone tomorrow and I was planning to ask you tonight, when we hung out, but uh, do you want to wear it for supporting me in the big match tomorrow?" He was nervous and scratching the back of his neck.

Hazel nodded, smiling. Giving a hoodie to someone was the equivalent of the football players giving their significant others their varsity jacket.

"Great! Uh, good. That's good." He cleared his throat. She noticed him turn a bit pink.

"And your hoodies are always comfortable."

There was a silence between them. Neither knew what to say to one another for a few minutes.

"Hazel, I think you're amazing. And honestly, you're my best friend and I really love spending time with you. I-I was wondering if instead of hanging out tonight at my house, we can go get dinner? Like a date."

Hazel's mouth dried up. She thought she was dreaming. Frank asked her out on a date. Her best friend liked her back.

"Hazel?" He asked.

A smile grew on her face and nodded. "I would love to."

A smile appeared on his face as the bell rang. "After practice?" He got up and helped her up.

She nodded again.


End file.
